


Alright My Beautiful Angel, Square Up!

by dntovrthnkit (beastkeeper)



Series: Carmilla Prompts to Fill the Void [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carm is so self-conscious it hurts me, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, but laura's love is so freaking fierce, hollstein forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastkeeper/pseuds/dntovrthnkit
Summary: There is not NEARLY enough Carmilla fanfiction and most of them are ancient and I will never get over Hollstein so I'm writing for my own feelings and sending all the fluff and occasional smut into the void and hoping someone else can enjoy it too.





	Alright My Beautiful Angel, Square Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from wlwprompts on Tumblr!
> 
> Person A: I'm going to fight the next person who insults my girlfriend.  
> Person A's Girlfriend: I hate myself :(  
> Person A: ALRIGHT MY BEAUTIFUL ANGEL, SQUARE UP!

“Ugh, what is that smell?” Perry groans as she enters the living room. LaFontaine, Laura, and Carmilla are sitting around the television in their apartment, several hours into a _Twilight_ series marathon. As Perry joins them with a bowl of popcorn, Carmilla buries her nose further into her current read, Plato’s _Republic_. When no one answers her question, Perry tries again.

“Seriously, what is that? It smells like something died in here!” She reaches under the coffee table for the Lysol disinfectant spray that she insists on keeping in every room. Chemical lavender rains down on their heads. LaFontaine tries to wave it away and speaks up, cautious but matter-of-fact.

“It’s probably Carm. She had just come back from a blood run when we started watching, and Laura wouldn’t let her shower first.” All eyes in the room land on Carmilla.

“LaF,” scolds Laura, placing a hand on Carmilla’s knee.

“What? It’s got to be her, right? I mean we know there’s nothing in this apartment that Perry hasn’t cleaned, and who else in this room would have come in contact with something dead?”

Their words hang in the air for a moment before Carmilla responds.

“They’re right. I should go.” She stands, and Laura latches onto her.

“Don’t listen to them, Carm,” she whines, “please stay.”

Carmilla gently lifts Laura’s fingers from her forearm and heads for the bathroom without another word, avoiding her girlfriend’s pleading brown eyes.

* * *

 

The next morning, the gang is on their way out the door for Danny’s birthday brunch. Perry is applying lipstick in the mirror in their foyer, and Laura is tying LaF’s bowtie. Carmilla thumps down the stairs with her leather jacket slung over her shoulder. Her eyes, though expertly lined in black, are still bleary with sleep. She wraps an arm around Laura’s shoulders and kisses her cheek, one eyebrow raised.

“You look nice, Cupcake,” she murmurs. Laura smiles, her eyes falling shyly to the floor. Perry glances over.

“Um, Carmilla, dear, is that what you’re wearing?”

Carmilla gazes down at her outfit. She’s wearing ripped black skinny jeans, an oversized gray sweater, and her signature boots. She turns to Perry.

“Um, yeah.”

“Don’t you think you should be a little more…you know… festive?” The redhead wrings her hands, unsure how to make her point gracefully. Carmilla knits her eyebrows and glances at Laura in her little floral dress. Laura reaches for the small of her girlfriend’s back.

“I-I think,” she starts, “what Perry meant was—”

“I’ll see what else is clean.”

Carmilla stomps back up the stairs.

“Come on, guys,” groans Laura, “I barely got her to agree to coming this morning.”

“Okay,” LaFontaine chuckles, “okay. She’s right, Per, we’ve gotta stop picking on Carmilla.”

“I’m sorry, Laura,” Perry says.

Laura tugs on her shoes. “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure she’ll be okay. Besides, it’s Danny’s birthday! We’re all going to have fun. It’ll be great!”

* * *

 

Everyone chatters and laughs around the table at brunch. The gang has passed gifts to Danny throughout the meal when they felt the time was right, allowing conversation to flow comfortably and naturally. Just as a lull begins, Kirsch lifts his present onto the table. It’s a soft, lumpy item wrapped in newspaper and at least half a roll of Scotch tape. When Danny picks it up, it hangs limply in her hands.

“How the heck am I supposed to open this?” she laughs. Kirsch frowns, but Perry comes to the rescue with a pair of scissors from her purse. After a good five minutes of snipping tape and ripping newspaper, Danny holds up a custom-made t-shirt that reads “My best friend is the GOAT!” with a goat emoji beneath it. Perry rolls her eyes, Laura breaks into a fit of laughter, LaF chuckles and pats Kirsch on the back, and Kirsch grins with pride.

“Wow Kirsch,” Danny giggles. “I-I don’t know what to say!”

Carmilla leans into Laura and mumbles, “I don’t get it.”

Laura, still giggling uncontrollably, answers a bit louder than she anticipates. “It’s Kirsch, Kirsch is the GOAT!”

“Yes, I see that, but as odd as he is, I still don’t understand why he would want Danny to wear a shirt that refers to him as a barn animal.”

When she realizes Carmilla is serious, Laura quiets down a bit, but the others have already caught on.

“It’s an acronym. It stands for ‘Greatest Of All Time,’” explains LaFontaine.

“Do you not know what GOAT means?” laughs Danny. “Leave it to the vampire to quote the Bronte sisters by heart but not know a word of modern slang!”

Carmilla gazes down at her hands, letting her bangs cover her eyes.

“Alright, that’s IT!” Laura stands, knocking her chair out behind her. Several people in the restaurant around her gasp. “The next person who insults my girlfriend is gunna have to fight me! That’s right, my dad didn’t send me to krav maga lessons for nothing! Is everybody clear?”

The group nods, a bit dumbfounded. Even a few people at the surrounding tables nod in confused agreement. When Laura settles down, Carmilla nudges her.

“Really, Cupcake? We’re in public.” The left corner of her mouth quirks up as she stifles a smile.

* * *

 

That night, Carmilla sits propped against Laura’s yellow pillow pretending to read. Really, she’s watching as Laura putters around the room picking up laundry (mostly Carm’s) and depositing it in the hamper. After a few minutes, she puts down her book and breaks the quiet.

“Laura?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Do…do you really think it’s okay that I’m like this?” Carmilla mumbles, pulling her knees close to her chest. Laura drops the pair of jeans she was holding and moves to sit next to Carmilla on the bed.

“What? What do you mean? What’s wrong?”

“I have to shower after I eat, and oftentimes I read instead of actually watching movies with you. I don’t dress like everyone else does, and apparently I don’t even speak modern English. I’m weird. I’m a weird vampire and you--”

“Carmilla Karnstein,” Laura interrupts. She takes Carmilla’s chin in her hand and narrows her eyes at her. “Did you just insult my girlfriend?”

“Did-- what?”

“I think you just insulted my girlfriend,” Laura says, shifting to stand over the other woman on the bed. “And now, I think you’re going to have to fight me,” she teases.

“Cupcake, you can’t be serious.” Carmilla lulls her head to the side, looking up at the blonde.

“You heard me!”

“Laura, I—”

“ALRIGHT MY BEAUTIFUL ANGEL, SQUARE UP!” Laura raises her fists and takes a boxing stance, bouncing slightly on their springy mattress. Carmilla breaks into a grin and tosses back the blankets.

“Alright Hollis, but you’re gunna regret that.”

In a puff of black smoke, she lifts Laura up by the waist and pushes her down on the bed. They giggle and flail and wrestle playfully until Carmilla has Laura pinned. Laura struggles, competitive and determined, but her tiny might is no use against a vampire. She sighs, defeated, and allows her body to relax. It’s then that she takes notice of her girlfriend’s thighs squeezing gently against her hips, and she forms a plan.

“Crap, I guess you got me, Carm.”

“You better believe I did,” smirks Carmilla. When she leans towards Laura’s lips, Laura takes advantage of her distraction and jerks her hands free. Carmilla is knocked off balance and falls forward onto Laura, who wraps her freed arms around Carmilla and rolls over to pin her in return. With a mischievous smile, Laura grabs Carmilla’s wrists and pins them above her head with one hand. The other hand smooths dark bangs away from her girlfriend’s pale forehead. Carmilla begins to catch on, and her eyebrows raise. Laura plants kisses on her forehead, the tip of her nose, each of her cheeks, and along her sharp jaw.

“Who’s winning now?” she teases. She finds a tender spot on Carmilla’s neck and starts playing vampire, biting and sucking and cultivating a hickey. Carmilla moans quietly.

“I don’t know Hollis,” she says. “It sure seems like it’s still me.”

When Laura's work is done, she kisses the broken blood vessels and releases Carmilla's wrists. She flops down next to her girlfriend, cradles her face, and runs fingers slowly through her hair. A smile rests on her lips. Carmilla lays quiet and still beneath Laura's touch. After a moment, Laura curls herself into Carmilla, entangling their limbs, then leans in to whisper in her ear.

"I love you exactly as you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, and what you want next! I have a few ideas of prompts from tumblr and one-shots based on songs, but I am more than willing to take requests if you have them!


End file.
